


Drunk

by Desdasi



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Of course it ended up being fluff, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: I got a one Word prompt. The word was (obviously) DrunkDrunk Erik is a softie.Drunk Charles is clumsy and multilingual.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 41





	Drunk

Charles stumbles and almost falls down the stair they are climbing. Instead of shrieking the man just laughs. Charles's adorable laugh is something Erik will never grow tired of hearing. But right now he is trying his hardest to get them through the quiet house and Charles isn't cooperating very well.

"Shh, the kids are sleeping." He hushes his Liebling.

"And so should you be doing!" 

They look up to find Raven standing in her doorway. She puts her hands on her hips. 

"You're supposed to be the headmasters of this school, professors, and yet I have to scold you."

"I'm sorry, Raven", Charles says sheepishly. She huffs and points towards their room. "Go to bed." 

Erik slings Charles's arm over his shoulders. "Let's get you to bed mein Hase." And with the unsteadiness of the inebriated they get to their destination.

They fall onto the mattress mostly clothed and lie in silence for a while. They are soft and tired after a long and happy evening and the darkness feels soothing.

"I love you", Erik whispers into Charles's hair. 

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Hai", Charles mumbles. Erik smiles and pulls the cover over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Liebling = darling/favorite  
> Mein Hase = my bunny  
> Ich liebe dich auch mein Hai = I love you too my shark.


End file.
